1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a screen control system and, more particularly, to a screen control system utilizing a plurality of magnetic inductive (MI) sensors to sense a specific position thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of touch screen monitors have been developed to facilitate user interaction with graphical user interfaces (GUIs). Touch screens are gaining popularity for numerous applications, including point-of-information kiosks, vending machines, electronic catalogs, in-store locators, corporate training, gaming, lottery, entertainment, multimedia marketing, banking/financial transactions, ticket sales, interactive education, multimedia demos, museum displays, and the like. A touch screen generally employs one of two types of touch technologies: capacitive and resistive. In general, capacitive and resistive touch technologies both rely on overlays.
By way of illustration, an analog resistive screen is formed of a sandwich of Mylar and plastic or glass separated by substantially transparent elastic spacers. The inside surfaces of the sandwich are coated with a uniform transparent thin film, such as a conductive coating. In operation, a voltage is alternately applied along horizontal and vertical axes of the screen. When a user depresses the Mylar overlay so that its conductive layer contacts the energized layer, the resulting voltage is sensed and transmitted to a controller that converts the signal to an indication of touch location.
In a capacitive type of touch screen, a glass panel is coated with a conductive coating that is fused into the glass. The coating is connected to electrodes located at the edges of the screen. Each electrode is connected to an oscillator circuit. When a user touches the screen, the body capacitance of the user causes a change in the impedance of the screen. The impedance change causes the oscillator frequencies to vary, and the frequency differentials are converted into a corresponding X-Y coordinate.
However, the aforesaid touch screens always have a glass substrate on the LCD panel, such that brightness outputted by the LCD will be reduced. Therefore, the scope of the invention is to provide a screen control system without glass substrate to solve the aforementioned problems.